An apparatus of this type is disclosed in CH-PS 659 299. It comprises an intermediate piece integrated into the rope line and deformable by tensile forces, which is bent to form a ring and stretched when loaded. The shock absorption characteristics of this apparatus show variations which can not be tolerated with very precise applications.